


Chapter 22: Hatchlings - In Media Res: Meeting the Family

by PaxDuane



Series: Alola Family -- Legends and All [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Pokemon, Egg Hatching, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Thank you Tag Wranglers, loving teasing, tense family situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: Hau might be panicking, but it's okay! He can see through the eggs hatching by himself, no problem!Right?(The eggs hatch, Hau gets to marvel over his babies who seem a little strange, and a tense confrontation is had.)
Relationships: Hala/Kuchinashi | Nanu, Hau/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kapu-Kokeku/Tapu Koko/Lugia (Pokemon)
Series: Alola Family -- Legends and All [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517219
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Chapter 22: Hatchlings - In Media Res: Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I love these children, and I had so much fun with the baby pokemon.
> 
> Also I relate to Hau so much in this one...

Hau takes a deep breath. It’s just after noon, and he had just come up with his lunch and the eggs, Raichu surfing along behind him and Dartrix silently flying ahead of them. He set the eggs down on his bed, shuffling things around so he could then pour bowls of pokefood for the two older pokemon before picking up his own sandwich. And then the pale blue egg had wiggled hard.

“Heh, you must be excited about something,” Hau had said, sandwich in hand as he poked the egg. “Do you want to eat too?”

And then the egg made a noise like a breaking pencil, one he remembered from Raichu hatching as a Pichu.

He’s now scrambled on top of the bed, searching until he spotted the first small crack in the shell. Caught between holding his breath and breathing in deeply to keep himself from hyperventilating, he moves around on the bed several times. He doesn’t want to upset anything, especially since the egg has stopped moving.

Another crack leaves him sighing in relief and he sits back on his heels. He should tell Satoshi, he supposes, but the egg will hatch soon, and it would be too late then.

No, he’ll wait until the egg has hatched before texting Satoshi.

And then, half an hour passes. He’s sure it will hatch fully as soon as he texts Satoshi, so he’s patient.

And then, another half an hour or so passes and, instead of the egg fully hatching and calming Hau’s nerves, the next breaking sound comes from the other egg, a similar deep blue but patterned with a pale blue that he associates with aura, when he’s seen Satoshi and Riley use it when practicing.

Nonononono they shouldn’t be happening the same day! Satoshi said one would take longer than the other, making it sound like several days in between at least. He grabs for his phone and opens up any of the chat apps. Any of them. He has to text Satoshi.

He pauses, though, dropping the phone and falling next to the eggs. It takes him a few minutes to realize he’s hyperventilating. Once he understands, he holds himself very still and tries to calm down. Satoshi only has two more hours at school, surely, they’ll have hatched by then. He can do this on his own.

Another hour passes and the cracks are just dewpiderwebbing out. Tutu Nanu, who’s come early for some Kahuna thing, pokes his head in.

“Haven’t seen you in a bit, mo `opuna,” he says slowly, peaking into the room.

Hau bolts upright and hisses frantically, one finger in front of his teeth. “Hush! They’re hatching!”

Nanu’s eyes widen, then he glances to the eggs. “Have you told your boyfriend that, yet? I know from Olivia and Guzma and Ahilani and Momi that he’d be over here in a heartbeat.”

Hau sags a little. “I can handle this by myself.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to,” Nanu says. “Look, I was going to go with your Tutu and the couple of students he has today to the Ruins, but I can stay here if you want.”

“No,” Hau says, now confidently waving his grandfather away, “Go be gross old men and disturb the teenagers like you want.”

Nanu shoots him an evil grin, and waves as he closes the door. “Need anything, text your boyfriend!”

Hau rolls his eyes and settles back down, calmer now, around the eggs. Just a little longer, he’s sure.

Really, he should be praised for his willpower, because it takes him another hour to break down and reach for the phone. The eggs still haven’t hatched and at this point he NEEDS Satoshi.

He ends up putting it in the Washing Machine chat, which was not exactly the plan, but he’ll take it.

His impatience a few minutes later is sent through private messages on the legendary chat app. Thankfully, Satoshi really did book it to the dojo and he hears him open the front door downstairs as the text that he’s here comes in.

He takes the offer of water gratefully and is surprised at Satoshi’s suggestion. Is that what he’s been neglecting? Assurance for the eggs?

He puts the phone away, sits up and onto his heels, and rests his fingertips on the eggs and closes his eyes. He sends a small bit of psychic energy, filled with his assurance that it’s safe and that he wants them to hatch, into the shells.

It was, apparently, what he was neglecting, because both eggs begin to glow. It begins in the cracks, then encompasses the entire egg until he’s touching the heads of two little pokemon instead of eggshells.

He moves his fingers, brushing against soft fur in a way that makes the two lean into his hands, to get a look at him.

On his right, where the solid blue eggs was, is a little yellow and black pokemon with large ears and cat-like features. He has no clue what it is.

On his left, where the patterned egg was, is a Riolu, but a shiny one. Or, at least Hau thinks it’s shiny. It’s only a few shades lighter than Pikachu across most of its fur, with blue patterning.

The little cat-like pokemon is the first to fully wake up. It opens its eyes to reveal icy blue irises. It bounds over to Hau and shakily puts its front paws on his thighs.

“Shiiiinks,” it calls, before settling into a purr as Hau hauls it up with his hands.

“Are you a male or a female, I wonder?” Hau murmurs, letting the little pokemon nuzzle his cheek.

As if sensing its sibling getting more attention, the Riolu stumbles over and happily welcomes Hau’s embrace as well, nuzzling in and even nuzzling its sibling.

Raichu floats over to the cat-like pokemon and the two let out small sparks at each other. An electric type, then. However, it’s quickly ignored as the little one goes back to cuddling with Hau.

“Hah, sorry buddy,” Hau laughs, leaning against the wall his bed is backed against.

“Chu,” Raichu replies, tone cheerful.

Dartrix is preening in the corner, not liking attention not being on him.

Hau doesn’t even notice Satoshi come in, he’s so busy letting the babies love on him and chirping back when they make their little noises at him. He doesn’t notice until Satoshi gingerly sits on the bed next to him.

“They’re perfect,” is all Hau can say, eyes watery.

Satoshi laughs lightly and reaches out to scratch behind the Riolu’s ears. “Aren’t you two special! Both of you have color variations.”

“They’re not shiny?” Hau asks.

“Not exactly,” Satoshi says, nuzzling in himself, next to the cat-like one who chirrups excitedly. “Shinx here doesn’t have blue eyes in its normal shiny variation but otherwise seems like it. And Riolu is a different shade of yellow than their normal shiny variation.”

“So this little one is a Shinx?” Hau hoists the little cat pokemon up further, into Satoshi’s face.

Satoshi laughs a little louder. “Yeah, a Shinx. They’re found primarily in Sinnoh.”

“Bzzt, and you thought you could leave me downstairs,” Rotom says, hustling into the room. “Shinx, the Flash Pokemon, is the first in a three-stage evolution. It evolves into Luxio, the Spark Pokemon, then Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon. Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon, evolves into Lucario, the Aura Pokemon.”

Rotom circles them a little. “Bzzt, these two look strange.”

Hau holds them closer. “Hush, you’re too loud. They just hatched.”

Pikachu, on the ground near Raichu, voices his agreement then starts sparking at the cheeks.

The Shinx, seeing this and noticing its parents distress, growls at Rotom and charges it with a tackle. Only the tackle crackles in the space around them.

Satoshi only just manages to keep the Shinx from falling to the ground when Rotom is sent, twitching with electricity on the floor. He cuddles the little one to his chest, scratching its head. “Huh, you don’t have Intimidate or Rivalry as your ability, it looks like. We’ll have to ask Green.”

“Should we check in now? I know they’re in Kalos…” Hau says, holding tight to the Riolu who is hugging his neck.

“Lets observe for a couple days,” Satoshi suggests. “So we have a full picture of what these two can do. Hehe, our little fighting type is the timid one. But I guess he’s sensitive as an Emanation Pokemon.”

“You think Riolu is a he?” Hau asks.

Satoshi shrugs. “Aura. We’ll have to actually check Shinx, though… Do you want to nickname them?”

Hau stares blankly at his boyfriend, then looks between the two newly hatched pokemon. “Oh, yeah. You brought the pokeballs?”

Satoshi sets the Shinx on the bed, ignoring its keening as he fetches a water bottle and the two pokeballs from downstairs.

Hau sets the Riolu down next to Shinx, both pokemon flopping onto the bedding to look at their parents, and takes the pokeballs from Satoshi. “These are so people know you are mine, okay?”

Both pokemon give little coos in affirmation.

First Hau holds out the pokeball to the Riolu. “Your name is Makana.” The newly-named Makana coos again and presses its nose to the ball, going in with a red blue of light.

Then Hau holds the other ball out to the Shinx. “Your name is Konani.” The newly-named Konani purrs and rubs its cheek against the ball, activating the mechanism and going in. It shakes once, then settles.

“Come on out,” Hau says gently tossing up both pokeballs.

Satoshi catches the empty pokeballs and stores them in Hau’s bag, then settles in pressed against his boyfriend’s side to watch the two babies play. Then he brings out his phone again and starts messaging someone.

At first, Hau thinks it’s the Washing Machine group, or even the family group, but there’s no activity there. There _is_ activity on the Alola ‘Oe legendary chat, mostly everyone calling the babies, and him apparently, cute. Satoshi sent a video of all three of them, from when he first came in, it looks like. Hau’ll have to get back at him later.

Then a PM opens from Satoshi. It’s not. _Great_ news.

Then Konani yawns big, showing of their sharp little teeth, and Hau melts again. Makana follows suit and, when Satoshi suggests a nap before dealing with the whole Godly Parents issue, Hau can’t help but agree. The two of them draw the little ones up to them and lay down.

“Time for a nap,” Hau whispers.

Raichu floats over to rest by Satoshi’s head and Pikachu climbs over to curl up by Hau’s. Even Dartrix flutters over to rest on the bed frame and Litten curling up by their feet. One happy family.

\---

It’s Hau’s Tutu’s that wake them up with barely hidden laughter and the sound of the flash on Tutu Hala’s phone.

Hau glares up at them but Satoshi just joins their laughter and sits up.

That means Hau has to get up.

Hau groans and rolls over so he can put his feet on the floor.

“So,” Hala says, “Who are these new additions to the family?”

Satoshi holds up Konani while Hau takes up Makana. He leaves it to Hau to make the introductions, though.

Hau gestures to Makana. “This is Makana, our little Riolu. Satoshi has Konani the Shinx.”

Nanu, the cat lover, reaches out and offers his hand to Konani who sniffs it and headbutts his fingers.

“One pokemon found in Alola and one found in outside,” Hala says, nodding. “You picked well, Satoshi.”

Satoshi grins, but it dims soon. “We were going to take them out to the beach. What time is it?”

Nanu hums. “You’ve got about an hour before nightfall, you didn’t sleep the day away.”

Hau bumps his shoulder against Satoshi’s. “Well we should head down.”

The two Kahunas stand back to let the pair gather up their pokemon entourage, babies in their arms.

The two boys give their goodbyes and Satoshi promises to properly meet Nanu later before they head down the beach by Professor Kukui’s place. Ahilani comes out of the beach shack briefly to greet the new arrivals, then goes back inside to work on something.

Night is falling when Kapu-Kokeku’s crow cracks through the air and he spins around beside them.

Konani and Makana immediately shy away, until the Guardian Deity morphs into his human form.

“Oh, look at them,” Kokeku says, holding his hand out for them to sniff. His voice is somewhat hard, though. “They’re special, I know. They won’t be like any others of their species.”

“They certainly look and act special,” Satoshi agrees.

They all hum.

Kokeku is silent for a moment, then asks, “Did you know your Otou-san was coming?”

“Not until a couple hours ago, when I sent pictures of the little ones to the Birds’ chat. They let me know. Then we had baby pokemon stuff to do, so we’ve been busy,” Satoshi says.

If this weren’t such a tense meeting, Hau might laugh at nap time being why they were busy. But it is a tense meeting.

“So he is here?” Satoshi asks.

“There’s been disruption in the waters around here,” Kokeku says, “Disruption like the kind his form makes. Only in the last hour or so.”

Satoshi puffs out his cheeks like a Quillfish. “He’s either not sure where to come out, or he doesn’t want me and Hau to see him.”

Kokeku snorts. “PM him?”

Satoshi rearranges Makana in his arms and pulls out his phone. “I yelled at him,” he says after a minute of texting. “He should come out soon.”

Sure enough, a few minutes later leads to Lugia poking his head out of the water. After a moment of staring, he launches himself into the air and drifts back down in human form.

Lugia’s human form is tall and willowy, with silver hair that falls down his back and a blue braid hanging by his right cheek. He wears a silver men’s kimono, though with much large sleeves and an obi of dark ocean blue.

“So I suppose this is a family affair,” Lugia says, crossing his arms behind his back.

“I came to meet our grandchildren, I don’t know about you,” Kokeku says, scratching Konani under the chin.

Lugia startles. “Grandchildren?” He comes closer and stares, wide eyed, at the small pokemon.

“I put a message in the Kanto chat, but you were already on your way here,” Satoshi says flatly. “The Birds are really excited.”

Hau slides his eyes across all gathered. It’s family tension, something he knows pretty well considering one of his Tutus is a police officer and his ‘anakala, the son of said Tutu, is _technically_ a gang leader.

So Hau, being the outsider here and a master of breaking family tension even at 16, says, “So you two should get along, for the kids’ sake.” He adjusts Konani in his arms.

Kokeku’s eyes widen a fraction as he stares at Hau from the corner of his eye and Lugia steps toward the boy with a clouded face, but Satoshi steps closer to his boyfriend.

“He’s right. Anyways, you two haven’t met yet. Otou-san, this is my boyfriend, Hau. He’s going to be a Kahuna, so he’s kind of used to gods.” Satoshi is staring his non-Alolan legendary father dead in the eyes. “These two little ones are our children, of a kind.”

Lugia, still tense, freezes and drops his eyes to the two baby pokemon. Makana gives a bid yawn, then.

“Oh are you tired again?” Hau asks, attention sliding away from the Beast of the Sea and to the Riolu in his boyfriend’s hands. “Is it bedtime? You need to eat first, though.”

Makana gives a cheerful yip and reaches out for Hau, who shifts Konani so he can take the other.

Then Hau looks to Satoshi. This needs to stop, now.

“Makuakāne’s been a big help with learning about my powers, and so have Kapu-Tetefu, Kapu-Rehire, and Kapu-Bulu,” Satoshi says. “Maybe you could stick around a couple weeks and help out too.”

Lugia, relaxing slightly, looks over to Kapu-Kokeku. “If it wouldn’t be an imposition?”

Kapu-Kokeku snorts, and Hau thinks he’s going to be rude, but instead he says, “Like you would ever be an imposition in Melemele. Alright, Satoshi. This weekend. Let’s go, Kahu lio.” With that, he returns to his true form and rises in the air, nodding towards an area Hau doesn’t know well, a sacred area that’s mostly sealed off from people thanks to the tides.

Lugia nods to Kapu-Kokeku then disappears into the sea without another word to Satoshi or Hau.

“So, that was an awkward meet the parents,” Satoshi says lamely. “Let’s head back to yours and get these little ones some food and a good sleep.”

“Are you staying over tonight?” Hau asks.

Satoshi grins cheekily. “’anakala will be lucky if he gets me in class tomorrow.”

\---

Kukui came and dragged Satoshi to class the next day, but he escaped at lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! See you all soon-ish for Season 2!


End file.
